


c'mere i'm gonna give you a show

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Lapdance, can be read as them living together, this is like a pwp without the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is determined to give America the absolutely essential lapdance experience. For science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'mere i'm gonna give you a show

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt: "I've never gotten a lapdance before" with the pairing amerikate. You can prompt me or pop in for whatever @hoevarr.

America heard the front door of the apartment slam shut, probably kicked forcefully by a reentering Kate, as was her habit, and America hurriedly put the last few clean glasses away before peeking out to her girlfriend, returning from the store.

“I love birthdays,” Kate sighed happily, plunking several full-to-bursting shopping bags in an array of colors down on the sofa.

“It’s the twins’ birthday, not yours, and I can’t imagine what you would have found for Tommy or Billy at Victoria’s Secret.” America gestured, one eyebrow raised, at a pink bag proudly displaying the logo of the famous lingerie company.

Kate blushed. “I may have done a little shopping for myself,” she conceded, toeing off her shoes.

“I just love birthdays. Okay, parties in general, but birthdays especially. Especially the shopping for gifts. And the cake.” She was chatting away as she hung up her coat on the rack near the door. America stood in the center of the room, arms folded.

“I think you like getting presents too, princess,” she chided, and Kate smiled and shook her head in exasperation.

“On my birthday, yeah. But who doesn’t?” America laughed slightly at that.

“Besides,” Kate continued, “that’s not even the best part. There’s the cake! And the dancing. And the obligatory birthday lapdances.”

“I like cake too. Almost as much as I like you,” America added, taking joy in watching the bashful look spread over Kate’s face as she smiled at the ground, what she often did when shown this particular brand of sappy-sweet affection.

“Parties are fun.” America stared off into middle distance, considering aspects of what Kate considered the perfect birthday party.

“I’ve never gotten a lapdance before.” The remark was offhand, but a grin slowly spread across Kate’s face, and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Well,” Kate purred, setting down her half-empty beer bottle with a clang and turning to America. “We’ll just have to fix that.” She pressed herself up against her girlfriend, hooking her thumbs through America’s belt loops to push her down into the plush armchair behind her.

America harrumphed with surprise, eyebrows raised, as the cushion deflated under her. Kate took a step back, a perfectly manicured fingernail to her lip in contemplation.

“No,” She said after a second, grabbing America’s wrist to yank her up. America shrugged as Kate led her over to a different chair and placed her hands on America’s shoulders, guided her down- well, really, pushing her down, but slower this time as there was no padding on this chair. America frowned.

“What was wrong with the other chair?”

Kate smirked. “Nothing,” she chirped innocently, “just that i couldn’t do this.” And with that, she straddled America’s lap, hands on the back of the chair behind her.

“Don’t these normally involve music?” America asked haltingly, distracted by Kate’s thighs barely pressing against her own as Kate slowly rose.

“Yep,” Kate replied decisively. “I was getting there. Patience, Missy.” Her voice was throaty, teasing, very much testing America’s patience. Kate pulled her phone out of her back pocket, quickly unlocking it and wasting no time in selecting a playlist. Slow, sensual chords rang out from the speakers. Kate set her phone down on the table nearby- leaning away, giving America a chance to breathe- but just barely, as in seconds she was back in her personal space, this time accompanied by the sexy music. Not that America was complaining, about the personal space thing- in fact, she would have preferred if there was actually a little less space between them at the moment, but- oh.

Kate was gyrating in time with the music, a crooning tune about love filled with obvious euphemisms- perfect for the activity.

She was barely touching America. Arms on the back of the chair, ghosting over her shoulders as America tried to catch her breath. Her ass slightly touching her legs before rising up again, teasing. Her thighs, mostly exposed in her tiny purple shorts, sliding against America’s.

She understood the hype.

Kate took one arm from the back of the chair to trace America’s jawline, moving her hand down her neck, pausing to grab her boob before gripping the hem of her shirt, pulling it up teasingly. America’s breath hitched. Kate pulled her hand away with a small smile, grinding on America’s lap as the song changed to something a little more upbeat.

Kate grabbed the hem of her own shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal the expanse of skin that was her toned stomach, inching the fabric up even more to reveal a simple but sexy black bra, then up over her head. Kate tossed the shirt behind her single-handedly, not looking to see where it landed, which happened to be perfectly draped across the coatrack at the edge of the room. Even not looking and otherwise preoccupied, Kate has amazing aim- even when it came to discarding clothes, something that came in handy frequently. America felt a swell of pride at her girlfriend.

Kate leaned in, pressing her breasts against America’s, eliciting a soft moan.

“I think I see the appeal now,” America grunted, voice hoarse with arousal.

Kate smirked, leaning in to press her forehead against America’s torso still gyrating in a circular motion.

“That was the plan, babe,” she replied, breath ghosting across America’s skin before she stilled, kissing America deeply.

Kate’s hands had shifted position again- one was tangled in the back of her thick hair, holding her head in position so Kate could kiss her passionately, and the other was fiddling with the hem of America’s patriotically-printed shirt.

Kate broke the kiss, pulling away to clumsily tug America’s shirt up over her head.

When they were both down to their bras and shorts, Kate leaned in again, biting America’s bottom up, gently pulling at it with her teeth, before guiding her tongue back into America’s mouth.

“We might want to take this to the bedroom,” America panted a few minutes later when they parted for air, Kate’s hand on her breast.

Kate murmured something that could have meant agreement before standing up, tugging at America’s wrist impatiently, both of them giggling like they were drunk.

They chased each other down the hall, laughing- if it was a race, both of them were winning- and barely bothered to close the bedroom door before America had Kate pinned to the bed, slipping a hand in her shorts.

In the living room, Kate’s playlist had run its time, and now the phone was vibrating against the table as it rang and rang to no avail. It happened to be an exasperated Teddy with a question about cakes and bakeries and pickup times that was destined to go unanswered.

The girls didn’t hear a thing.


End file.
